In the Beginning
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Part 3 of 3. prequel to The Mark of Brotherhood. Someone is after him. What is she going to do when she gets a hold of him? Warning: Not suitable for those under 18. Will contain graphic violence and hints of rape. COMPLETED
1. Part 1

Inuyasha fought back a growl of frustration. The day had not been a very good one. Due to a fight with Kagome the night before, he'd slept in the Goshinboku tree . . . where one of the branches had bored into his back. He had awakened to a sharp, stiff pain just above his buttocks, and it limited his mobility, no matter which way he stretched. Then there'd been no breakfast waiting for him when he'd returned to Kaede's hut. Not that he expected to waited upon hand and foot – that was for whiny, arrogant nobles too lazy to get off their own asses to feed themselves – but some food would have helped his already sour disposition. As it turned out, because he was grumpier than usual, he and Kagome got into another argument with him being sat as the end. Things had rather rapidly escalated after that . . . or had gone downhill. Inuyasha wasn't sure which. All he knew for certain was that his back had begun to hurt even worse after Kagome had sat him, said girl was giving him the cold shoulder, they still hadn't located any fragments of the sacred jewel or Naraku, and, to make matters worse for him, they'd had yet another run-in with Kouga, the fifth one within the last week. The latest incident and the wolf's words still echoed in his mind.

"_You filthy, half-breed mutt! You can't do anything right, can you? You nearly got Kagome killed! I swear, if it weren't for the fact that she cares for you, I'd teach you a lesson you wouldn't forget!"_

'Keh, like he's one to talk,' Inuyasha groused to himself, his arms folded and eyes narrowed. 'He's never around when there's danger. He's not the one protecting Kagome from every fucking youkai that attacks her. He just shows up whenever he thinks he might have a chance to get her to run off with him. Besides, she barely got a scratch on her!'

The wolf, of course, had shown up at the exact moment that Sango had taken down a rather nasty centipede youkai. No jewel shards but still very nasty. He'd barely managed to get Kagome out of the way in time, nearly ending up with a huge gash on his back, but it was all the taijiya had needed to kill the damn thing. The centipede had barely nicked Kagome on her leg. Kouga had seen the blood on her then had gone ballistic, accusing of him endangering Kagome and how he was unworthy to even be around the young miko. Inuyasha nearly took his throat out for his accusation. However, Kagome, like always, had stopped him and sat him for the second time that day, something that didn't help his mood any.

'Like I care,' he told himself, suddenly shaking his head from the direction his mind was taking him. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Kouga's words, especially the insults towards his heritage, bothered Inuyasha and they threatened to send him into the deepest pit of self-loathing and self-recrimination. The fact that no one had said anything in his defense didn't help. He'd long ago quit asking himself why. Inuyasha felt he already knew the answer.

Letting out a soft snort, Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the setting sun and began to make his way back towards the village, unaware of the eyes that were watching him.

888888888

Red eyes flickered with delight as the silver-haired half-demon walked away and began to head back towards Edo. A rosy tongue glided along pale lips at the delicious sight. For the first time in quite a while, a male hanyou would be in her ranks. And not just any male hanyou. A male inu hanyou. She studied as he strode away.

'Strong, lithe form . . . fiery amber eyes . . . wild spirit . . . quite the good-looking one . . . he'll do quite nicely. Of course, I'll have to break him of his spirit first. Shouldn't be too hard. Most males break within the first day or so . . .'

Of course, she couldn't grab him. Not yet, anyway. For being a half-demon, as she had noted, the boy had a considerable amount of strength to him and he had confidence in his skills. She could tell by the way he walked. He'd have no difficulties in killing her off. But when she finally caught him – and she knew that she would – the fun would begin.

'I can't wait to taste you, my pet. I simply cannot.'

She licked her lips again. Time made all things possible. She could wait. For a little while longer.

888888888

"_You filthy, half-breed mutt!"_

"_Get over here!"_

_A hand connected with his cheek as another set of hands grabbed him by the waist and roughly shoved him onto his hands and knees. Not that he was too far from the ground. His wrists and neck had been shackled, and the chains were short. He tried breaking them but couldn't. They'd been enchanted with some kind of spell, a spell that would ensure his . . . compliance with the paying clientele._

_Before he could retaliate back, a task that was becoming more and more difficult, the chains shortened to the point where he couldn't move. His hands were locked in place. Pain erupted in his back as a woman's laughter filled the room . . ._

888888888

Inuyasha awoke with a start, his breathing laboured, sweat trickling into his eyes, and his claws extended. For a moment, his eyes fixed on the opposite wall but he didn't see it. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings. Then a strangled squeak reached his hearing and his sleep-induced fog began to dissipate. He looked around and saw Shippou staring at him, wide-eyed and, thankfully, out of his reach. Just barely.

"Shippou . . ." he began.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha!" the kitsune shrieked, quite obviously rattled at being so close to his claws. "You could've killed me!"

Inuyasha growled and leapt to his feet. He nearly pounced on the kit . . . until his lower back protested his sudden jumping up. He hissed through his teeth, causing Shippou's bout of "indignation" to disappear.

"Are you all right?" Shippou crept forward, his eyes nearly bugging out his head. As he didn't show pain very often and never after waking up, his behaviour was taking the child by surprise.

"I'm fine," he growled, attempting to straighten his back. If he were to be honest with himself, the pain seemed to have increased within the last day.

"Really?" a female voice murmured. "Ye don't look fine."

Inuyasha groaned as Kaede came into his line of sight. She was one of the last people that he wanted to see at that moment. Why, he didn't really know. Out of all the humans that he knew, Kaede was the one he trusted the most, especially with his injuries . . . yet, for a reason he couldn't quite identify, he didn't want her to see him like this, hunched over in pain. He had his pride, after all.

"I'll be all right," he ground out, finally standing straight. Pain hummed throughout his back but he chose to ignore it. The pain would subside eventually. He was a demon and demons healed quickly. Far quicker than any ningen. Still, he didn't have to like it and he could always relieve the pain without anyone knowing. If it got too bad, he knew he could always talk to Kaede in private.

"Ye sure, Inuyasha?" the old priestess murmured. "Ye don't look so well . . ."

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, causing the miko to raise her hands up in a placating manner. Pain always made him be unusually grumpy and the priestess was somehow aware of that.

"All right," Kaede replied. "No need to yell. It was just a question."

"Whatever," he grunted, trying to discreetly relieve the pressure that built up in his lower back. "I'm going for a walk."

Before either Shippou or Kaede could say anything, he breezed by them and headed for the forest named after him. Whether he realized it or not, his dream – and the pain in his back – had him severely rattled. He needed to get away from everyone, needed to get away to think. As he did so, he idly rubbed at his back, the pain dulling to an ache for a brief moment. He cast a quick at the sky, wondering exactly _this_ day would bring.


	2. Part 2

"Inuyasha!"

His ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice but he made no move to head towards her or answer the girl. It would irritate her, he knew, but he was beyond caring at that moment. The pain in his back had steadily grown worse and it made even simple things, like walking, nearly impossible. He was quite irritable because of it, worse than usual. It was best if he didn't say anything.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he wondered, scowling at the branches of the Goshinboku tree. He shouldn't have been in any pain, even after having a tree branch sticking into his back for an entire night. His demon blood would see to it. Even during the daylight hours of the night he turned human, he wouldn't have been in this much pain. His human blood didn't truly affect him until after nightfall. Inuyasha frowned as he thought about it.

'Tonight's the night of no moon . . . and I didn't sleep outside last night. I slept in Kaede's hut last night. It was the night before when I slept out here. My back shouldn't be hurting me . . . at all!'

Of course, he knew if he were to ask Kagome about it, she'd be able to tell him all sorts of things about muscles, the body, and everything else he never wanted to know about bodily functions thanks to those books that she read from her own time. Her knowledge because of those books were impressive, and Inuyasha had no doubts that they'd help her to become an excellent healer someday. However, that knowledge didn't really pertain to him. Yes, he had human features – he'd never have another form like Sesshomaru did – but his demon heritage had altered his human features and the way his body reacted to things like injuries, diseases, and poisons. In his opinion, the books that Kagome had to study from weren't good for much of anything when it came right down to it. Maybe they were good for using in helping other ningens but not for helping him.

'Still, there has to be a reason for this . . . it has to have _some_ kind of a meaning . . . but who can I ask that would tell me?'

For a moment, he considered seeking out his older brother, Sesshomaru. The older youkai would possibly know what ailed him. After all, Sesshomaru had lived for a very, very long time and knew everything about their heritage. Inuyasha knew very little about his demon blood. Everything he'd learned had been discovered and quite by accident, at that. He had no doubts that Sesshomaru, if he were willing, could tell him what the pain in his lower back meant. Then he quickly dismissed the notion.

Seeking Sesshomaru out, he reasoned, would not only be an exercise in futility but would also result in a fight. His half-brother would taunt him, call him weak, and blame the pain on his human blood. Sesshomaru's words would rile him and send him into a rage that would cause him to attack. In his efforts to attack the older youkai, the pain would grow even worse and it was the pain that had Inuyasha worried. He knew he needed to seek out someone who wouldn't mock him for his heritage and to give him the answers he needed. That excluded Shippou and Kirara, leaving only one option for him.

"Myouga," he breathed, his teeth clenched and eyes fixed on the branches Goshinboku tree. He didn't relish the thought of having to seek the old flea out, and he didn't necessarily believe that his father's old retainer would give him a straight answer. Myouga was strange like that.

"Pardon?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye, noting her confused yet worried expression. He knew that she was there. He'd heard her approaching him after she'd made it through the underbrush, and he could knew that he'd thrown her for a loop by saying the old flea's name. She'd probably been expecting him to say Kikyou's name since he was in front of the Goshinboku. Of course, he'd never tell her about the pain in his lower back. In his mind, it was his concern and his alone. No one could help him. Sure, she'd probably try prying to find out what was wrong with him, probably even "sit" him for not telling her right away, but she'd never completely understand. Thanks to her own time, she'd become quite sheltered, truly unaware of how things were.

"Nothing," he grumbled, his eyes snapping back to the branches of the Goshinboku. "What do you want?"

He could see her reaction in his mind's eye. She recoiled at his harsh tone before her anger started to hit her. He felt her ire radiating from her and knew in that moment that she was glaring at him. It suited him fine . . . for the moment. As long as she didn't start crying . . .

"I just came to see if you were all right," Kagome snapped. "Especially after Shippou said something about your back hurting this morning . . ."

Inuyasha had to fight to keep his growling, and his anger, contained. There was a reason why he tried to hide things from the kitsune. This was one of them. He should've known that the runt would've said something to Kagome. Probably even told Sango and Miroku. After all, the kit had told Miroku about the first time he'd seen Inuyasha turn into a human. It was a wonder the entire world didn't know his secrets because of the kitsune. Of course, he'd probably nearly gutted the kit, too, in his nightmare-ridden sleep but still . . . Shippou didn't need to go blabbing every little thing to Kagome or the others. There were things he'd rather they didn't know.

"I'm fine," he growled, slowly turning to face her. "In fact, nothing's wrong so stop your worrying and just leave me alone."

She looked so taken aback that Inuyasha had to turn away again. If he saw her tears, he'd cave. He knew it. He had to leave now, before his resolve weakened.

"Inuyasha . . ."

Her tone held all the warning he really needed. Though she was hurt, she could mask it behind anger. Not as well as he could but she could still put on a good front. However, instead of trying to remain calm and be reasonable about what he wanted, his anger bubbled to the surface, quicker than what it normally would. It was habit, really. Instinct. He'd learned that baring his fangs and flashing his claws in angry defiance at people got the mobs of angry villagers away from him. He could move faster than they could and they were more concerned with saving their own pathetic hides than trying to learn the truth. Everyone had refused to listen to him, after all, especially when he'd been innocent of most of the crimes they'd accused him off. He couldn't help it when his anger came to the surface to keep people away from him. It was just how he was.

"Save it," he snarled, keeping his gaze averted. "I'm leaving. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Before she could respond and gathering as much strength and dignity as he could muster, Inuyasha strode away from her, away from the village, and in the direction of Totosai's cave.

"But . . ."

"I'll be fine! Quit your worrying and get back to the village. I'll be back tomorrow night!"

'I've taken care of myself before you came along . . . I can do so again for a day or two.'

Ignoring his protesting back, Inuyasha sprinted off . . .

888888888

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took off into the distance. She knew what tonight was, knew how vulnerable Inuyasha would be, and it only added fuel to her concern. Already she felt guilty for having "sat" him yesterday and she was blaming herself for the pain he was obviously feeling in his lower back. He wasn't always a very good liar when it came to hiding pain.

'I was afraid this would happen,' she thought, biting her lower lip in barely contained worry. 'I knew I'd end up hurting him.'

It was only natural for her to fear that some day, by using the "sit" command one too many times and far too harshly, she'd end up hurting Inuyasha. He wasn't exactly impervious, after all. Sure, he had a nasty habit of brushing off serious wounds as being nothing but that had never eased Kagome's fears. Inuyasha was only _half_ demon. Not full. If it hadn't been for Shippou saying something . . .

'Why didn't he talk to me, though? He could have told me about this . . . Doesn't he trust me by now?'

She didn't pretend, or try to pretend, that she understood Inuyasha completely. What she knew of him, she had gleaned from either watching Inuyasha in a given situation or from Myouga. Otherwise, she didn't know him that well. His behaviour and mistrust of others completely baffled her, especially when it was obvious that they had an ally in Kouga. Despite this, Kagome had done her best to let Inuyasha know that he _could_ trust her and that he could talk to her if something was bothering him. It never occurred to her that Inuyasha _did_, to an extent, trust her, that he didn't want her to see him in pain, to see him when he was weak. It never occurred to her that, for a demon to show his weaknesses to others, that he was as good as dead for his enemies wouldn't hesitate to use against him. Sango could have explained it to her, if she thought to ask, but she didn't. All she knew was that she was worried and feeling more than a bit guilty. Something had to be done but, what, she didn't know. There was nothing for it, however. She had to let him go, let him leave so he could figure out whatever it was he needed to figure out.

"Please . . . be careful, Inuyasha. That's all I ask."

Having whispered that into the wind, Kagome turned and headed back to Edo. The entire time an icy knot of dread formed in her stomach and refused to be dislodged.

Somewhere, a youkai dreamt of things to come while another triggered her trap and a third plotted his revenge.


	3. Part 3

"Sango?"

At the sound of her name, the taijiya glanced up to see Kagome standing before her. The young miko wore an expression of concern, guilt, and absolute misery, and Sango had to fight the urge to beat Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu upon his return. She knew that the hanyou's disappearance two days before had been the cause of Kagome's state of misery. The poor girl was nearly beside herself with worry.

Of course, they were all worried about their silver-haired friend. He _had_ said he'd be back but he had yet to show up. It wasn't like him to say he'd be back by one day then never show up. The only possible explanation for his delay was Kikyou waylaying him. Kagome didn't think so, but Sango did. After all, it was like the hanyou to take off after the undead priestess and leave them, especially Kagome, hanging.

"Yes, Kagome?"

The young miko opened her mouth to say something then promptly shut it. She lowered her head, looking very downtrodden.

"Never mind . . ."

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango inquired, not wishing to see her best friend like this. "Please tell me." When the younger girl didn't say anything, Sango nodded to herself. "It's about Inuyasha, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded mutely to her guess.

'Should have known.'

Of course, she understood Kagome's concern. The hanyou had not been himself before he'd taken off. Shippou had pointed out that Inuyasha had been moving slower than he normally did, as if his back had been bothering him. It was unusual, to say the least, for pain hardly bothered Inuyasha. At least, according to him. Kagome's worries had not been eased when Inuyasha had taken off on the night of the new moon. Not for the first time, Sango considered taking off after the hanyou and bringing him back. A notion she quickly dismissed. Inuyasha had a volatile temper. If they showed up looking for him while he was in the middle of something he deemed to be important, tempers would fly. Kagome would be upset for him worrying her and he'd be upset for the interruption. It wouldn't be a pretty situation, and the fighting between Kagome and Inuyasha was enough to grate on one's nerves. Still, if his back had truly been bothering him . . .

'But how can his back be bothering him?' her mind reasoned. 'He's half demon. His youki would ensure healing.'

'It is possible, though,' a little voice countered. 'You only know demon behaviour, instinct, and eating habits. You don't know exactly what those instincts tell them.'

To that, Sango had no explanation. However, it did strengthen her resolve to go looking for the half-demon should he not show up within the next day.

'He can get angry all he wants,' she told herself. 'To hell with this little mission of his.'

"I'm sure Inuyasha's all right," Sango soothed. Again, Kagome nodded mutely, obviously not believing her. She continued, "However, I think we should go looking for him tomorrow. Give him another day to show up."

Relief washed over the young miko's features and she smiled for the first time in a day.

"Thank you, Sango," she murmured.

"You're welcome, Kagome."

888888888

It hurt to breathe. His chest ached from the amount of abuse he'd been receiving as of late. Of course, the fact that there was a male youkai on top of him, crushing him underneath with a massive amount of weight, didn't help, either. Inuyasha struggled to push himself up from the ground, but to no avail. His strength had left him, though at one point, he couldn't say. It just had.

Pain blossomed throughout his form as the youkai above him yanked his legs apart then shoved his member into Inuyasha's abused entrance. Inuyasha growled as best he could in an effort to fight back the yelp that threatened to escape him. How he wanted to rip the bastard's face off!

"Liking it rough, are we?" came the taunt. "I like that."

Several arms snaked around Inuyasha and pulled him off the floor, their grasp crushing him even more. His elevated state made him even more aware of the thickened phallus grinding itself into him. It also made him aware of the chains that kept him shackled to the ground by his wrists and neck. They pulled on him, chafing already raw flesh. His body then slammed into the ground, knocking his breath right out of him. Dirt filled his nose and mouth, causing him to choke even more. Still, the youkai assaulting him never let up. If anything, a hand grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and held his head in place.

A few moments later, moments that felt like an eternity to the hanyou, the youkai eased his grip then pulled away. Inuyasha spit out dirt, coughing in the process. Once the fit was over, he just lay there, his form trembling. He was bleeding. He was aware of that much. Still, finding a way to escape was proving to be difficult. The chains that held him prevented most movement, except for what his captor allowed.

'Someone . . . help me . . . please,' he thought, curling in on himself. He couldn't take much more of the abuse. He knew it. It was only a matter of time before he cracked.

'No! I can't give up! Not now. I have to fight, I . . . I have to break free . . .'

The sound of footsteps approaching brought him back to his current situation. Thanks to the blood dripping from his nose, he couldn't identify those approaching him, but it no longer mattered. He knew what they were coming for, and he'd fight them. Like he always did. He was the youngest son of a daiyoukai, after all.


End file.
